The present invention relates to folding boxes or cartons particularly to a tubular folding carton which may be delivered to the customer in collapsed tubular form and which is then erected to a four-sided or rectangular cross-section tube by the customer, filled with the merchandise provided by the customer and then sealed at the ends.
In particular the present invention relates to a box or carton of the character described which has a fifth panel which enables it to be held on a peg board or other support which panel, in addition, provides space for additional copy. Further the folding box or carton of the present invention is so designed and constructed that the fifth panel may be torn off and there will still remain a tuck-in flap which may be used to close the box.
In modern merchandising methods, merchandise to be distributed at the point of sale is usually presented to the prospective customer in a manner which will enable him to obtain it readily and take it to a check-out counter or cashier. Hence the need arises for the utilization of a carton with a display panel which will provide such copy or illustrations as will draw attention to a particular product and help distinguish it from other products which are competing for the eye of the customer. However, the utilization of the additional panel heretofore has resulted in a box which, when the panel was torn off so that the box could fit readily into the pocket of the consumer there is no means for reclosing the box.
One of the principal objects of the present invention is the provision of a carton the ends of which may be sealed by the manufacturer of the product. The carton is tubular in form with a tuck-in flap to close it. The hanging panel extends from the wall which is engaged by the tuck-in flap, a portion of the tuck-in flap lying against the wall from which the hanging panel extends, is secured by a series of glue dots or other readily rupturable sealing means to the said wall so that the box is sealed while it is hanging for display.
The wall from which the flap extends is also provided with a tear line just below the point of adhesive securement of the flap to the wall but above the lower end of the flap when it is tucked in. When the fifth panel is torn off along the tear line, the glue dots or other disconnectable connection to the tuck-in flap is also removed and the panel may be taken off and thrown away. However, because the tuck-in flap of the cover member extends down below the tear line, the carton may be readily opened to obtain a portion of the merchandise therein and readily closed and tucked in to provide a receptacle which may be carried about or stored with the assurance that the contents will not spill out.